Ami Kuso
Ami Kuso (空想 • 亜実 Kuusou Ami) is one of the main protagonists of the fan-created series Bakugan: Next Generation. ''She lives in Wardington with her mother Runo Misaki during the school year and in Bayview with her dad Dan Kuso during the summer. She is a Pyrus Brawler and brawls with Drago, her father's Bakugan. Personality When she meets somebody she isn't close to, Ami tends to be a little shy and somewhat reserved. This can sometimes hinder her ability to make friends. Once she has the chance to get to know somebody and to become comfortable around them, Ami finds it easy to talk freely instead of being quiet or running off out of shyness. The only time she is comfortable speaking with strangers is when she works shifts at her mom's restaurant but Ami doesn't consider talking to customers the same as interacting with somebody she doesn't know. Character Design Ami has blue hair like her mother, her father's eye color, and peach-tinted skin. She wears a sleeveless orange blouse, black shoes, grey shorts, and a brown belt. She has fingerless dark grey gloves on her arms and a red watch on her left wrist. Story '''Early Life' Ami was born and grew up in Bayview, having lived there for the first few years of her life with her parents and older brother, Jason. Ami was really fond of her father and would always hang out with him after he came home from work, which was how she came to learn about the game of Bakugan. Her first Bakugan was Drago, which was given to her as a present from Dan for her sixth birthday. The following year, her parents got divorced and Ami moved to Wardington with her mother and brothers, leaving her father behind in Bayview. Afterward, the only times she would see Dan was over holidays and summer break. Bakugan: Next Generation Bakugan Bakugan *Pyrus Drago (Guardian Bakugan) *Pyrus Robotallion *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Manion *Pyrus Stinglash *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Saurus Traps * Pyrus Scorpion * Pyrus Spyderfencer * Aquos Grafias * Haos Brachium * Ventus Spitarm * Darkus Dark Hound * Subterra Grakas Hound Relationships Dan Kuso Because she can't see her father as often as she'd like, there is a slight strain to Ami's relationship with Dan. The distance between Wardington and Bayview is partially to blame but only seeing him over holidays and summer vacations also adds to that underlying tension. Despite this, Ami still admires her father and always goes to him first when she needs advice about brawling. Ami tries not to let her father's tarnished Brawling reputation get in her way but it can bother her sometimes, especially since it sometimes hinders her from earning the respect she desires. Dan is also reluctant to talk about Bakugan and doesn't like it when Ami brings it up in an attempt to bond, which has further strained their relationship. Runo Misaki Ami's relationship with her mother is on better terms than her relationship with her father. Ami and Runo are like a regular mother-daughter pair who gossip, go on shopping trips together, and talk about boys. Ami also goes to Runo for Brawling advice sometimes since her battle style is a lot like her mother's: attacking head-on instead of using strategy to win. Jason Kuso Info to be added. Lilly Kuso Info to be added. Nanako Nanako and Ami are rivals to the truest definition of the word, always trying to best each other to prove that they're the better Brawler than the other. They often call each other names during brawls and display extremely high levels of unsportsmanlike behavior when they're in each other's presence. Their rivalry is very similar to the rivalry Nanako's uncle and Ami's dad had when they were young Brawlers. Hiroki Marukura Having known each other since childhood, Ami and Hiroki have always been on good terms and have been able to rely on each other for help, which for anything from tag-teaming for Brawls to helping each other with homework. Ami considers Hiroki one of her best friends and always comes to him first when something worries or concerns her. Cecelia Gilbert Trivia *Ami's birthday is on April 18th. *Ami is the youngest of two children and the only daughter born to Dan and Runo. Family Dan Kuso (Father) Runo Misaki (Mother) Jason Kuso (Older brother) Shinjiro Kuso (Paternal grandfather) Miyoko Kuso (Paternal grandmother) Tatsuo Misaki (Maternal grandfather) Saki Misaki (Maternal grandmother) Battles